tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Ever After
Happy Ever After is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married, but Mrs. Kyndley has not got the good luck package ready. Percy, wanting to help out, looks around and finds a new set of buffers and a flatbed, satisfying the first two criteria. He later finds Old Slow Coach and uses her for the "something old" object, and finally meets a ribbon-adorned Thomas. The delighted bride gives Percy a kiss, to Thomas' mirth. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Terence * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * The Fishing Village * Bulgy's Bridge * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Wellsworth * Brendam Trivia * Bulstrode makes a cameo, however, his face and eye mechanism have been removed. * Mrs. Kyndley has a different appearance than the one in Thomas' Christmas Party. * This episode marks Terence's last speaking role and Old Slow Coach's last appearance to date. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their new coats of paint, which they would not receive until Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday. * Thomas, Old Slow Coach, and the new buffers all have a horseshoe on them, but the truck does not. * When the bride and groom leave the church, "Here Comes the Bride" can be heard playing in the background. "Here Comes the Bride" is traditionally played at the beginning of a wedding. * When Thomas and Percy are at the wedding in some side shots, a gap can be seen between Thomas' eyes and his face mask. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing at the wedding. * In this episode, Bulgy's Bridge has tracks running under it. * Percy's lamp disappears when he is at the docks. * In the scene of Mrs. Kyndley waving the flag, she is wearing a yellow shirt and a green skirt. In the closeup shot of her, she is wearing a brown coat. * When Percy puffs through Tidmouth Hault, his driver is not wearing his cap. Also, the back of his head and his body are missing. In other languages Gallery File:HappyEverAfterUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HappyEverAfterSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:MrsKyndleysdaughter.jpg|Mrs. Kyndley's daughter File:HappyEverAfter.png File:HappyEverAfter2.png File:HappyEverAfter3.png File:HappyEverAfter4.png File:HappyEverAfter6.jpg|Terence File:HappyEverAfter7.jpg|Percy and Terence File:HappyEverAfter8.jpg|Mrs. Kyndley File:HappyEverAfter9.jpg|Percy and Edward File:HappyEverAfter10.jpg|Percy at Tidmouth Hault File:HappyEverAfter11.jpg|Percy and Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter13.jpg|Percy and Old Slowcoach at the fishing village File:HappyEverAfter14.jpg|Percy File:HappyEverAfter15.jpg File:HappyEverAfter16.jpg|The church File:HappyEverAfter17.jpg|The wedding File:HappyEverAfter18.jpg|Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter19.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter20.png File:HappyEverAfter21.png File:HappyEverAfter22.png File:HappyEverAfter23.JPG|Faceless Bulstrode and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter25.jpg File:HappyEverAfter26.jpg|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Fishing Village File:HappyEverAfter27.jpg File:HappyEverAfter28.jpg File:HappyEverAfter30.jpg File:HappyEverAfter31.jpg File:HappyEverAfter32.jpg|Percy's driver File:HappyEverAfter33.jpg|James File:HappyEverAfter34.jpg File:HappyEverAfter35.jpg|Edward File:HappyEverAfter36.jpg File:HappyEverAfter37.jpg File:HappyEverAfter38.jpg|Percy at the Docks File:HappyEverAfter39.jpg File:HappyEverAfter40.jpg File:HappyEverAfter41.jpg File:HappyEverAfter42.jpg File:HappyEverAfter43.jpg File:HappyEverAfter44.jpg File:HappyEverAfter45.jpg File:HappyEverAfter46.jpg|Old Slow Coach File:HappyEverAfter47.jpg File:HappyEverAfter48.jpg File:HappyEverAfter49.jpg File:HappyEverAfter50.jpg File:HappyEverAfter51.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:HappyEverAfter52.jpg File:HappyEverAfter53.jpg File:HappyEverAfter54.jpg|Mrs. Kyndley's daughter kisses Percy File:HappyEverAfter55.jpg File:HappyEverAfter56.jpg File:HappyEverAfter57.jpg Episode File:Happy Ever After - British Narration|UK narration File:Happy Ever After - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes